Toothache
by blackestfaery
Summary: ONESHOT. Relena has a toothache and can’t find anything to make it better. Luckily for her, someone else has the perfect, if unconventional, cure for it… 3xR


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters, terms, and affiliates of Gundam Wing are not mine, but belong to their respective owners, Shin Kidosenki, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, &c.

Summary: Relena has a toothache and can't find anything to make it better. Luckily for her, someone else has the perfect, if unconventional, cure for it…

Notes: My writing style has changed yet again, sweets. Hope it's still good…

Toothache

written by: Nausica

"Well, well, well…"

The voice was calm, self-assured, and under any normal circumstances, she would've found the deep, even timbre of it devastatingly attractive. But right now, she hated it – though come to think of it, with the throbbing ache in her mouth, she couldn't remember why.

"I told you so." Oh yes, that's right. Aside from being calm and self-assured, the voice was gloating now. Relena narrowed her eyes and turned on the hate.

"Shut up."

"That's what you get for not listening. I told you that junk was leftover from Halloween – _two_ years ago." Dark eyes shot a disgusted look at the ceiling even as decidedly masculine lips tilted in the makings of a smile. "And you said you had an 'iron stomach.'"

Relena felt her hands ball into fists as she felt her cheeks flame. She was being humiliated, so it was definitely _not_ because of that smile. She bit her lip as the full-force of that white-toothed smile hit her. Coupled with the smooth, spine-melting laughter that followed quickly after, Relena could only manage enough focus to glare into the laughing eyes. Damn him. He knew what he was doing to her. Relena tried to muster up some proper indignation and only partially succeeded.

For god's sake, here she was trying to nurse an aching tooth and he was making fun of her.

Worse yet, she was beginning to like it.

Thankfully, the laughter stopped before further damage was done, and the gleaming teeth were hidden once again by wryly curling lips. Relena watched as a muscled shoulder was propped against the bathroom doorway and just caught herself from licking her lips. "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Aside from 'I hate you?'" A trim eyebrow rose as she shot her own perfect smile back at him. "Nothing."

He mockingly tipped his head towards her. Good. They were even so far. But she wasn't fooled that their little battle of wills was over yet, and mentally steadied herself for the scathing remark she knew was coming.

It never came.

"Alright then." Broad, t-shirt clad back was presented to her as he did an about-face.

What… the…?

"Wh… that's it? No smart-ass comeback, Trowa?" Relena chased after the retreating figure, glad that he couldn't see her eyes dip appreciatively to the compact buttocks encased in well-worn jeans. She sucked in a breath and shouted. "Think I can't take you on in this condition? What? When did you suddenly grow a conscience?"

She was unprepared for the sudden stop and bowled into what felt like a stone wall to her poor bones. She sagged against Trowa. "I… I never asked for your… pity." She wrapped her arms around a trim waist banded by rock-hard muscles and nuzzled her face into his back, belatedly realizing that the heat was gone from her voice. Trowa hesitated for one moment before shifting until Relena lay nestled against his chest, her body leaning on him until she stood on the tips of her toes. Pleased at the change of positions, Relena began to smile up at him but stopped halfway.

"Ow. Note to self, do not smile." She cradled her jaw with a slim hand.

Trowa studied her dour expression and felt his lips twitch. "I know of a toothache remedy that Duo tried on Hilde that works like a charm, or so he says." He pulled her closer. "Wanna give it a go?"

Relena groaned. "Anything to take the pain away. It's completely distracting. Why-" She never managed another word. Let alone a thought.

Lips, warm and sure, moved over hers until all noise and thought melted beneath the sweet pressure of Trowa's mouth. Relena felt her toes curl and all but melted herself as she slowly ran her hands up his chest, reveling at the feel of steel beneath his shirt. Her questing fingers quickly found what they sought. Spearing her hands through the thick hair at his nape, Relena gripped his head and angled hers for a deeper kiss. She felt his fingers brush her jaw, silently telling her to open, and when she obeyed, a tidal wave of pure sensation rushed through her. It started from the top of her head and shot straight to her curled toes as she felt his tongue rub sinuously along hers before plunging further into the heat of her mouth.

One thought did manage to form then. _Oh dear, _god…

The kiss ended as Trowa gave a final, loving tug on her bottom lip. He waited for her eyes to open, grinning with satisfaction when they did. The wide blue eyes were slightly unfocused.

"Well? Did it work?"

"What?" Had they been talking before?

Trowa was a patient man. "Your tooth, does it hurt?"

Relena thought for a second before her hand flew up to her mouth. She looked at him in wonder. "No… no it doesn't. But how…?"

Eyes as green as the trees visible through the open window glinted down at her. "I didn't. I've never tried it before. But I guess we can agree that Duo was telling the truth this time."

"Uh-huh." Relena waited for the pain to come back. It didn't.

She immediately winced. "Ow, I guess it's only temporary." She snuck a look up at him. Looking down at her, Trowa was hard pressed to not laugh but he succeeded. He tipped her face up instead.

"How about you just tell me you want another kiss?" He laughed aloud as her face flamed and she spun away. She didn't get far before he'd caught her and whirled her back to face him.

"Just say it," he lowered his head and stopped centimetres from her waiting lips. "And we'll take it from there."

She debated for all of a second. "Okay." Her thought processes seized once again.

_Later that day_

_Thanks for giving Trowa that toothache remedy, Duo. It was something I never would have thought about on my own, but it worked like a charm!_

_Rel_.

"Huh." Duo re-read the email and sat back and scratched his head.

"What remedy?"

Notes: I ended it really badly, but I honestly couldn't think of anything good. shrugs Tell me what you think, sweets!


End file.
